


Taking Control

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Vacation (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Positions, Underage Sex, Verbal Sex, over powering, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Fed up with his brother and after a suddenly boiling shower, James pins Kevin down and lets him know whose the boss. Stronger, bigger than his little brother it's not hard to take control of their relationship. Again.
Relationships: James Griswold/Kevin Griswold
Kudos: 19





	Taking Control

It had been a long time coming but James Griswald finally had his annoyance of a younger brother right where he wanted him. 

Pinned underneath him.

“Uuuungh, get off me!” Kevin thrashed beneath his brother’s weight, feeling the wind knocked from him as James lowered down on his chest. His smaller frame and noodle arms meant he was powerless against his big brother. 

It was the issue of being a skinny skater boy, he lacked body strength. He had gone with speed and movability.

In comparison, James was jacked now, able to pin both arms above Kevin’s head. His biceps flexed, not expending muscle but showing off the sheer size of them, further cementing Kevin’s predicament. Totally trapped with no hope of escape. Keeping him still with no muscle to fight back and no way to attack him. Kevin tried, of course, to lift his legs for a kick but couldn’t bend far enough. James sat right atop his ribs, keeping him down.

“You know, this reminds me of the first time I taught your bratty self not to mess with me!” James snickered at the struggling boy. He was barely sitting on Kevin, worried the boy might snap like a twig.

Kevin tugged at his wrists but they would not budge. He tried wiggling out from under James, alas he was pinned down. What made matters worse, James was in nothing but a short white towel that almost let Kevin see right inside it. His dripping naked body was too close for comfort. 

But when you turn all the taps in the house on when your brother’s washing, this is to be expected.

“Ugh, get off me, dipshit! Put on some fucking clothes!” Kevin spat.

James smirked down at the skater boy below. “Why should I, dweeb? You deserve it for being the brat you are.”

“You’re fucking naked!” Kevin looked away in his struggles. He could see the outline of James’ cock and how close it was to popping free of the towel. It would be right in his face. Kevin stopped struggling so hard, unwilling to knock it loose.

“Well technically I have a towel on, brat. But if I have to be naked to teach you a lesson, then I can easily remove it for you, dweeb. Is that what you want? To see me naked like the small cock skater boy you are?” James smirked, cockily playing with his towel. One hand held both of Kevin’s slim wrists.

Something that the younger brother hated. He hated his loser of a big brother being able to stop him with one hand.

Kevin hissed at the very idea. He had a respectable size, James had no clue what he was talking about. “Better than having a pussy, like you!”

“Oh, unlike your boy pussy that you slut out at the skatepark, I’m all man, brat.” James teased, groping his cock through the towel much to the wide eyed shock of his brother.

“E-ew! Get that thing away from me!” Kevin demanded, pushing himself up at the legs. Still he could not slip an inch free from his muscular big brother.

“I would but you don’t want that, do you Kevvvvvvvvie…?” James purred teasingly. “Look at you moving your hips up towards me, begging for your big brother to show you how much of a man he is.”

Kevin resentfully stopped moving his hips, then pressed his face to the floor. The furthest he could get from James’ dick and chest; He was able to see in full detail the sculpted abs and broad pecs running with droplets. Even James’ v-line before it dipped into the towel. “GET. OFF!”

“I will dweeb, when you admit to me being more of a man then you.” 

“Fuck no.” Kevin muttered.

When there was growling and silence, James sighed. Kevin was a stubborn boy, he would rather lay there for hours than ever say what he wants. So, he had to push this along. With one hand keeping the boy down, James pushed his hips forward a little. Riding up Kevin’s chest until sitting firmly on his pecs; When his thumb opened the towel for James’ cock to spring out, it came down hard on Kevin’s face. Cockslapping his little twink brother with his thick eight inches of Griswald cock.

Kevin flinched when the cock slapped him, able to feel the length laying across his cheek and forehead. His eyes closed immediately, rejecting the sight of it. His dork of a older brother, couldn’t be thick and lengthy.

More importantly, there was a cock grinding on his face. A thick, hot slab of meat sliding against his tender skin. A deep tan contrasting the boy’s pale flesh, but matched well with his wavy brown hair and copper brown eyes.

“Get that crap away from me, you fucking sicko!” Kevin growled, struggling to move away from the lengthy cock.

James tapped it a few times on Kevin’s face, noticing his eyes flash open for a peek from time to time. “Nah. How big - or rather, small - are you, Kev? Bet it’s freaking tiny compared to this,”

Kevin hissed.

“Oooh, you are small aren’t you? What, two inches? I bet your skatepark buds can’t even see it when you get hard.” James teased. “Isn’t that right, baby dick?”

Livid, the skater boy wanted to bite James’ dick off then and there. “Nghhhh six inches isn’t small, fuckwad!”

“It’s not small, but you’re not six inches. You’re a baby dick little dweeb.” James smirked. Pressing his dick down on Kevin, his flared tip prodded the soft boyish cheek. Teasing Kevin as he tried coaxing a doubtful blowjob. “Maybe I should move down and prove it.”

Kevin didn’t want James near his dick, either. He thrashed, bucking his hips and fighting him to no avail. It only made James coo in a tormenting tone, much to his chagrin, and taunt him about trying to hump his back. The words fell on deaf ears as Kevin fought his hold. All this accomplished as James’ dick sliding around on his face.

“Your humping definitely doesn’t feel like a boy with six inches, you are sooo lying…” James teased.

“My dick’s not even touching you, pussy!” It was pointless to fight it. James was already pulling off and roughly maneuvering his wrists behind his back where he once more pinned them down. Kevin thrashed hard, thinking this was his chance. But when James got on his knees, they were locked at the ankles. “What the fuck, dude! Get ooooooff me!”

“I bet you want it to, don’t you?” James purred. “You want your dick near your manly big brother, and for me to get off on you.”

Indignantly, Kevin twisted his body left and right. His movement didn’t hinder James, who reached in and began undoing his shorts. The hiss of a zipper and quick pop of a button rang through the room, exposing Kevin’s pink boxer briefs to his cocky big brother. Wearing pink was nothing new. Kevin had his share of torment for wearing them but ignored his brother and his pussy comments. So James said nothing, instead rubbing his palm over the bulging semi-hard cock inside the pink.

Upon being touched, Kevin let slip a moan. It was quiet and small but still met the buff boy’s ears, fuelling his cocky attitude. James squeezed Kevin’s dick, feeling the rather slim length get hard in his hand. His own dick didn’t care for jerking off a boy, but the helpless squirming beneath him was a turn on.

James smirked. “Liking, dweeb? Like your brother’s hand teasing you through these dirty undies?”

“Ngh! No!” Kevin fought back a moan. The hand was so tight on his dick, he needed to buck up. 

To fuck his brother’s palm.

“I bet you are. I bet no one gives this dirty little dick any attention. You’re the slutbutt of the skate park, aren’t you Kevvie…? Giving your ass to skaters who leave you to nut in your undies.” James laughed, squeezing it harder. He was making the boy moan and grunt without control. All from simply moving his hand up and down very slowly on Kevin’s thin cock. “Fuck this is so small,”

“NO IT’S NOT!” Bucking up at last, Kevin let out a deep moan of satisfaction. But then the hand left him, and his hips dropped. “Ungh…”

“So ready to show that your cock is as small as I think, brat?” James questioned, playing with the waistband of his brother’s boxer briefs.

Kevin gave one last thrash and pushed his body up, but still could do little more than delay the inevitable. “D-don’t touch me!”

“Aw, cute…” The older boy purred, pulling back the waistband. Lowering it inch-by-inch over Kevin’s cock, James’ grin widened. “You think i’m going to ACTUALLY touch it!”

Growling, the younger of the Griswald brother’s could only watch as his pale pink, thin six-inch cock came into view. Surrounded by his untamed bush of brown pubic hair. Revealed to his older brother. James let the pink boxer briefs cup under Kevin’s balls, letting him admire the odd cuteness of his little brother’s cock. Nothing compared to his own monster, easily dwarfing it from even from a distance; He got satisfaction knowing that he was stronger, buffer and much bigger than his little brother.

“Not bad, not bad, not that it matters since it won’t get much use outside of your hand.” James smirked, using his finger to tease the thin shaft. Moving it until it was pointing straight up, and showing it’s full length.

“Ugh… stop talking about it dork!” Kevin squirmed hard, bucking his hips. There was an intense need pumping through the boy albeit the pleasure coming from his brother’s touch.

James’s smirk only continued as his finger lightly stroked the six-inch shaft, giving his little brother some slight pleasure without having to fully grab onto the dweeb’s cock. Once the boy was growling in the depths of pleasure and the squirming subsided to a slower thrusting, James flicked the cock. Letting it fall back on Kevin. The boy yelped but he wasn’t listening, instead laid both their cocks together to compare the sizes. You could put two or three of Kevin’s cocks up against his brother’s and it would struggle to compare.

“See? Every part of me is bigger than you dweeb.” James chuckled, grinding his cock against Kevin’s a little to make the teenager feel it.

“Ju-just cause you bitched for mom to get you that fucking weights set…” The boy muttered. He did, however, peek at James’ flexing biceps and blush. They were thick biceps and he hated them, the muscles on James’s body were not only intimidating but in Kevin’s mind undeserved for a brat. 

“Something you won’t even use despite people being able to see most of your bones and grandma having more upper body strength, then your skater baby self.” James replied, flexing a little for his mostly undressed baby brother. Only a shirt hiding part of him now.

He wasn’t sure if he would keep that on and save himself from Kevin’s little nips or rip it from his brother’s body.

James slapped their cocks together. His length was huge and heavy on the slimmer boy. Intimidating to say the least.

“I’m going to let you go now. Keep still.” He warned, before hesitantly removing the grip from Kevin’s arms. All the while grinding their dicks together, making the two lengths throb against one another and heat coarse through their bodies. The naked older boy moaned from the sensation and humped Kevin’s dick.

While he wanted to move, to push James away and escape from this weird time. Kevin found himself staying.

“Your little cock’s kind of cute, Kev. Even if it’s tiny,” James chuckled, pulling back to see the cock again. 

Twitching on Kevin’s slim waist. Every part of his brother was slim, perfectly sexy and smooth apart from his untamed bush. Skinny hips that curved almost girlishly, leading his hand up under Kevin’s shirt and over his smooth chest; Kevin arched his back with a sharp breath as the hand moved along his bare skin. Pulling the shirt up slowly, “So fucking skinny!”

As his eyes roamed the body, James let his hand explore the skin. Watching as his brother reacted to every little touch he made. Arching his chest further up, flexing his toned muscles to show them off; Though thin he was a muscular twink underneath that slim sexiness.

“At least you’re not as bony as you used to be…” He chuckled.

“Shut up, pussy!” Kevin bit his lip. “You should be sucking my fucking cock not touching my chest, fag!”

“Oh shut it dweeb, your ass is the one that’s going to be getting…” James growled, letting his comment fall off despite both brothers knowing what he meant.

Kevin swallowed hard but he did not protest. Instead Kevin found himself imagining them both naked, with James over him plunging that monster deeper into his small teenage body. Try as he might, the thoughts were not to be shaken off so easily. Especially when James suddenly swiped his cock over Kevin’s tip.

Gasping, Kevin jolted away. Only getting an inch before James tugged him back and licked it again. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Not bad, thought it would taste worse with how many showers you don’t have…” James teased, his large tongue taking another long slow, tortuous lick.

“UUUUUUUUNGH!” Kevin bucked up on the slick tongue, humping James’s face. “You cocksu-sucking fag…”

“Like you don’t suck cock at the skatepark, slutbutt.” James smirked, ignoring the comment on his own sexuality. He continued to swirl his tongue around its length, tormenting the little cock with his warm tongue; Feeling it drool a dollop of precum onto his tongue. James flinched. “Oh, gross! You fucking pussy you pre’d on my fucking tongue!”

Kevin smirked a little about his brother having to taste that. “Like, you fag? Like tasting your little brother’s pre?”

“Fuck off, dweeb!” Rather roughly, James smacked his little brother’s ass. Enjoying the yelp, how submissive his twink brother sounded. Just to hear it again he brought the hand back down on Kevin’s supple, jiggly ass. 

“UGH! Stop doing that!” Kevin groaned, fighting back yet another yelp. 

“What? This?” With no effort, James flipped Kevin onto his front. Presenting that round ass, pushing back slightly at James much to his enjoyment. He brought a hand down on its softness, spanking Kevin with full force. So soft and pliable, the perfect ass for a good smack. Kevin tried to push up but James pinned a hand on his lower back. “No wonder the skatepark loves you!”

Crying out while his brother smacked his ass, Kevin tried and failed not to make a sound. Pinned down as James spanked him a few more times before getting grip on his shorts and tugging them down. Kevin gasped. His ass, the pale wiggly thing it was, now on display for James and at the mercy of his rough hands. At first the spanking didn’t come. He felt James exploring the softness of his ass, tenderly rubbing his soft cheeks and brushing a thumb down its crack. Scraping a nail over Kevin’s virgin hole

“Could easily just ram into here right now…” James purred, before teasing a little more. Pressing his thumb down on the hole, prodding it open a tiny bit. Kevin almost moaned. “Is that what the skatepark boys do, just lower your undies down and ram?”

“Nobody… ha-has touched my fucking ass!” Roared Kevin, clawing at the ground. He could feel James’ cock up against his thigh. The size of it scared him.

“I’m sure,” Putting two fingers to his lips, James swirled his tongue around them. Then they pushed into his mouth and the hunk sucked on them for a while, while a helpless Kevin watched. Lubing them up for the right hole that was his little brother’s ass. Kevin thrashed around but stayed pinned down as James sucked his fingers like a cock. Getting them dripping wet before pulling them out, “Are you ready, slutbutt?”

“No!” Kevin protested, his mind saying no despite his body pushing him closer to it.

James shrugged and, without a care, shoved two fingers knuckle deep into Kevin’s ring. As expected he was a tight boy, flexing that smooth pink ring around the digits while they tried to stretch him open.

“Ugh… f-fu-fuckkkkkk…” Kevin groaned out, whining as his brother’s finger pushed into the depths of his tight hole. 

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, fingers clawed at the floor and hole clenched tightly on James; Despite this, James pumped them in and out of Kevin’s hole. Pushing him down and finger fucking his tightness, pushing those fingers further into Kevin then he would have liked. The skater boy could feel them shoved in his ass and groaned.

“Damn, maybe the skaters aren’t using this hole as much as I thought. This is so fucking tight, my dick may be breaking it…” James moaned, feeling the hole squeeze his finger in an attempt to get it out.

Kevin hissed at him when the fingers shoved back inside, then parted. He gasped now and pushed his body upwards to no avail; James scissored Kevin’s hole open, fighting its resistance. When the hole was open an inch or so, spread wide enough for James’ liking, he leaned in and flicked his tongue against the hole.

“Ugh! What the fuck FAG! W-Why did you fucking lick my ass! You weirdo…” Kevin gave his last energy to shout. 

“Because if I go dry you’ll scream too loud. When this pussy breaks I want to ENJOY it,” James pulled the fingers out. Kevin’s hole flexed virgin tight once more the moment he withdrew. 

Growling as he felt his brother beginning to line up, Kevin hissed back at his older brother. Knowing that he couldn’t stop it now, he would be fucked by James’s eight inch massive cock, but his older brother wasn’t going to get away with it. Even if he had to fuck his older brother like the pathetic dork he knew James to be. “You are going to pay for this dork…”

James snorted. He knew full well Kevin had nothing on him anymore, the kid was too scared to attack him. Those twig arms were nothing on his thick biceps, and one Kevin was broken by his first cock he’d surely come begging for more. “Shut up and just take… this… dick!”

The older brother would never forget the loudness and pain of Kevin’s scream as his older brother’s thick, lengthy eight inch cock rammed into the depths of the virgin teenage skater boy with a force that James would only slightly regret. A regret that died out as soon as Kevin returned to his brattiness. The pink ring hugged his cock like it was trying to snap it off. Kevin screamed into the floor, James arched back with a roar of sheer pleasure. Never before had such a tight ring wrapped around his cock, nor one so warm. It shaped itself around James’ massive girth, fitting like a glove that was slightly too tight for him to fit it all inside. But with a heavy grunt and sharp thrust, James broke any resistance left in Kevin’s body by shoving the last inch or two into his brother. Now resting his hairy crotch against the silky skater’s ass.

Kevin lay there underneath James, feeling the full weight pressing on his body. Holding them down as his ass was forced to adjust. A series of grunts passed his lips and the boy’s eyes rolled back. James was pressed right up on his prostate, flooding his body with an unwanted amount of pleasure. He was so out of it that when it withdrew a few inches, Kevin barely felt it. His hole closed up without James inside to keep it stretched. 

When he was four inches out of Kevin, James stopped. Grunting as his eyes locked onto his cock. Massive, throbbing like wild in desperation for Kevin’s hole. The little pale ass looked so sexy. It's cleft so smooth, parted by his rod that sunk deeper inch by inch into the ungodly tightness by the second. He slammed it back in. Short hard thrusts, pounding his cock in and out of Kevin’s little ass with deep grunts. Effortlessly pounding the boy’s tight hole.

“Oh-oh SHIT! What the fuck’s wrong with you!” Kevin squealed. He was fucked down into the floor, propped up on his knees. Feeling that huge thing shoved through him.

A feeling that had the skater boy continuing to scream. His dork of a brother shouldn’t be this large, it didn’t make sense to the teen.

James rammed it deep, his balls were slapping against Kevin’s twink ass. Their skip clapped together with brutal force every time he slammed down. Holding Kevin up for perfect access at his hole, abusing it for his own pleasure before finally a hand slipped free of Kevin’s waist. It sloped down his back and over the boy’s shirt before getting a fistful of his short brown hair.

“Scream for me, motherfucker!” He used the new leverage to hammer Kevin rougher, slamming full dick in and out.

Kevin git his teeth. Affronted by James and his body, he refused to make a sound. Even if it meant enduring a brutal fucking, wherein James was trying to fuck his brains out. Kevin knew he was slipping, thankfully slowly, and his resolve to fight James would not last as long as his big brother. 

“Cut- It- Out- UNGH! Pussy!” Kevin grunted between slams.

“Oh, I’m fucking your pussy!” Hammering Kevin deep, James growled at the younger boy. “Mmm! Let’s see that face as you beg for my cock!”

With his cock buried balls deep in Kevin, James retook the boy’s hips before twisting him around. With the rod turning in the tightness, Kevin felt it move and cried out; Kevin’s ass was lifted into the air, arching his body at 120 degree angle. James pushed Kevin’s legs into a pair of Vs and locked them in place while standing up himself and leaning on Kevin. The boy’s neck and head were on the ground still, and both elbows helped support him.

“Wh-what the fuck are you doing dweeb!” Kevin hissed.

“Getting in a better spot to POUND you, bro!” James didn’t even wait. He started slamming his hips down with beastial strength, shoving his cock balls deep in Kevin. Making the boy moan and cry out for mercy with each thrust. Digging deep in his tightness, fucking with no regard for Kevin. Seeing him bent up like that was arousing, and fucking him in that position made Kevin’s dick jump up and down. “Oh gooood, Kev! So fucking tight! Your fucking boy pussy’s milking me!”

Kevin groaned while his ass was broken. He almost moaned when James’ cock fucked deeper inside than before, able to feel every inch stretch his tunnel. Biting his lip was fruitless. James fucked the grunts and groans from his lips with that baseball bat cock.

“Just moan already!” James growled before giving Kevin a harsh slap. After all, this was the boy who beat up, suffocated and abused him. He deserved that. And the relentless pounding that came with it.

“N-NO!” Kevin cried out, fighting back moans and squirming around as his ass was getting destroyed by the lengthy thickness of his brother’s cock.

James’ fingers sunk into the softness of Kevin’s hips, and his feet dug deep into the ground. Locking himself in place while he really started to fuck. Full force slamming Kevin down. The clap of his crotch on Kevin’s ass could drown out gunshots. Using his hard earned muscle to hammer Kevin’s brains out, making him scream and beg as the cock hammered his tight ass brutally. Bending his little brother, controlling the body to how he liked.

“U-Ugh… fucking hell…” Kevin grunted, as his older brother continued.

He lifted Kevin higher into the air, not skipping a beat in pounding away. Kevin bent up into a U shape, with his cock hovering over his chest and face. James couldn’t get as deep until he pulled his cock out. A moment of relief. But once his feet were either side of Kevin’s face he grabbed the boy and slammed back in. Hammering Kevin, who could see the cock disappearing in his little hole. Shoved balls deep without mercy.

James growled as he continued slamming. “Come on brat, nut like the bottom bitch you are…”

“Ungh! Get out of me!” Kevin failed to stop a moan. A few moans, actually, leaking from him as James went brutal. “St-stoooop!”

“Oooh now you moan, you like being called a bitch don’t you?” James purred, pounding Kevin even harder. Bending his brother further until his little brother’s cock was hanging over the boy’s face. “Cum bitch, cum from your victim fucking you…”

Kevin reached a hand up to slap James’ cock or whatever he could reach. But feeling himself unstable without both hands, it never touched his brother. He was fucked helpless. With James’ dick hammering his prostate, there was nothing left to do.

“OH FUCK!” 

Kevin was unable to stop himself.

The teenager shot a thick rope of cum right onto his face. With the next slam inside, another shot hit Kevin in the face, then another few. With the thrusts making him jolt and cock swing, plenty coated his hair and chest as well as the boy’s tongue. Tensing up, his muscles popped and ass gripped James tight. 

“ASSHOLE!!!”

“Well that’s what I’m destroying.” James chuckled with a smirk, as he grabbed the boy’s hips and pounded even harder than before. “You know what? I’m going to cum in you.”

“What!? NO!” Kevin protested, even after a mouthful and coating of his own load.

“What was that? You want your brother’s cum inside of you? If that’s what you're after, bitch…” James growled, spanking his brother’s firm skater ass as he slammed away. Throbbing inside, his cock growing hot as he slammed it deeper into Kevin’s tightness. “Ungh, here it comes!”

One brutal thrust later and the cock rests inside Kevin, pulsing with hot cum that blasted inside. Flooding every region of Kevin’s ass, filling him up until it was leaking out around his cock and down onto Kevin’s face. They were coated in thick layers of sweat, and the brothers’ breathing was heavy. James’ muscles were incredibly defined with a soft red hue, while Kevin was coming out of this looking a lot whiter than before.

James pulled out slowly, allowing a flow of cum to leak from the gaping hole. 

Kevin dropped on the floor with a deep sigh, finally feeling empty. Well as empty as he could be with an assful of hot spunk. He watched James wrap in a towel and stopped to consider if he needed another shower. 

“Don’t fucking touch the taps again when I’m showering, bitch.” James’ tone was a little deeper than his whiney nature.

Kevin knew their relationship had changed.


End file.
